


Five Birthday Presents Torren Got

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sg1_five_things prompt - Five Birthday Presents Torren Got. Contains off-screen character death.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Birthday Presents Torren Got

**Author's Note:**

> For sg1_five_things prompt - Five Birthday Presents Torren Got. Contains off-screen character death.

1.Third Birthday

For his third birthday Torren received lots and lots of hugs, from people he barely knew as well as those he trusted. Every time someone put him down, he was immediately picked up again. He hardly saw his mother all day and spent a lot of time with his uncle Rodney and Uncle Evan. Neither one of them could tell him why everyone was wearing black, and why his mother was crying.

2.Fifth Birthday

For his fifth Birthday, Torren got a new Dad, he doesn’t mind, he barely remembers his real dad. He just needs to remember not to call him Uncle Evan anymore, but Dad. It doesn’t feel odd, lots of children have second Dad’s or Mom’s, it's all still family to him.

3.Sixth Birthday

For his sixth birthday, Torren got a baby sister. He hates her; she never sleeps and makes so much noise. No-one looks at him anymore they just want to see the baby. He’d rather have had the helicopter flight Uncle John promised him.

4.Thirteenth Birthday

On Torren’s thirteenth birthday, the world turned upside down. All the stories his mother used to tell him about a shining city and the wraith and the heroes that saved them all were true. Torren was stunned, while the rest of Earth was reeling from the news about Aliens and Spaceships and Stargates, Torren was trying to get used to the fact that his family were the heroes in those stories.

5.Eighteenth Birthday

When Torren turned eighteen, he went home. He stood with his parents on the balcony overlooking the Stargate, while the city trembled around them. Uncle Rodney was shouting at people and Uncle Ronon was grinning. Uncle John was flying the city home, to Pegasus.  
Torren griped his sister’s hand tight and stood closer to his Father.  
“I’m sorry it took so long” his father whispered to him. It didn’t matter, this was the best gift Torren had ever been given.


End file.
